This invention relates to a method of treating psychoses in mammals by administering to mammals in need to such treating an antipsychotic effective amount of 2,5-dihydroxy (C.sub.2 -C.sub.10) alkanoylanilide, e.g. 2-, 5-dihydroxyacetanilide or a pharmaceutical compositions thereof.
Acetanilide, 3-hydroxyacetanilide and 4-hydroxyacetanilide (acetamnophen) are known analgesic and anti-pyretic agents. A. J. Streeter et al. in Drug Metabolism and Disposition (1984) Vol. 12, p 556-567 disclose that 2-,5-dihydroxyacetanilide has been isolated as the primary metabolite of 3-hydroxyacetanilide. See also A. J. Streeter et al. Biochemical Pharmacology (1985) Vol. 34, p 2871-2876 which discloses 2,5-dihydroxyacetanilide binds inreversibly to microsomal protein. There is no disclosure, however, of the present invention.